


Stucked With You

by vobo_jihoons



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Meanie - Oneshot, Phobias, Romantic Fluff, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers, Trapped In Elevator, What else to tag?, meanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vobo_jihoons/pseuds/vobo_jihoons
Summary: Mingyu was on his way home after a hard day's work when he decided to grab some dinner. But little did he know that he'll grab so much more than that. ;)





	Stucked With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first meanie fic, hope you'll enjoy! ♥

 

_It's been such a long day and Mingyu was tired. He was glad his graveyard shift was almost over, and he can't wait to hug his pillow under his soft, warm blankets waiting on his apartment._

_Once his work was out for the day, he decided to grab some dinner at an old restaurant nearby and as he was entering the elevator, a man with a beige trench coat and round glasses came rushing through the elevator door._

_Neither of them knew that a piece of paper was hung outside._

**[ OUT OF ORDER - ELEVATOR UNDER MAINTAINANCE. PLEASE USE THE OTHER DOOR ]** _  
_

_Mingyu was busy tapping on his phone when the lights suddenly flickered and the elevator stopped moving._

_"What the fuck?" The man yelled all of a sudden._

_Mingyu raised his gaze from his phone to look at him. He faced the direction the other man was looking at and his eyes widened when he realized what happened._

_The man ran to the closed elevator door and started shaking it strongly, in hope to open it, which of course didn't happen._

_"You've got to be kidding me." He whispered._

_He turned to Mingyu, "Hey, you have a person to contact here right?"_

_"I don't." He replied._

_The other crossed his brows, "The fuck? You work here." He stated the obvious._

_"Excuse me mister but I don't work here, didn't you see my ID? I work at the establishment accross the road."_

_The black haired boy fell, letting his knees that were exposed by the rips on his jeans get dirty because of the floor, he immediately understood what the other meant with those quotes. His hands were covering his face and running through his hair. "I can't stay here, my little brother is alone at home." His voice was low, almost a whisper._

_He raised his head and stared at Mingyu's eyes._

_"So we're stuck here all night? Oh god."_

_"Why do you sound like I'm someone bad to be stucked in with? I might not look like it but you'll find out later and thank all the stars in the sky that you're stucked here with me." he smiled._

_"You really talk a lot, don't you....Mingyu?" The other said, squinting his eyes to read the taller man's ID._

_"Man, I'm just trying to make some conversation since we're gonna be here for uhm the next 6 hours? What's your name by the way?" Mingyu asked, but the other didn't reply._

_The black haired boy rolled his eyes, already establishing that the other boy was a jerk._

_"The name's Wonwoo, by the way."_

 

**2:00 AM**

_"Do you believe there's aliens out there?" Wonwoo asked out of the blue._

_Mingyu looked at him in the eyes. "Of course, dude. And anyone who thinks otherwise is a dumbass; I mean, there's so many other galaxies and planets and stuff out there that we haven't even discovered, yet people think Earth is the only place with life on it? Yeah, that's bullshit." He replied passionately._

_Mingyu's eyes were sparkling and Wonwoo stared at him in awe. "Yeah, I totally agree with you. I like the way you think." He added._

_"What about Soulmates? Do you think that really exists?" Mingyu asked excitedly. Wonwoo chuckled a little._

_"I think you're just getting too much into the cheesy side now." The Mingyu frowned._

_"They exist, I'm not being cheesy you know." He sounded so offended, it made Wonwoo laugh but also admired at how cute Mingyu was. Μaybe he wasn't really a jerk after all_

_\-------------_

_Mingyu was now laying on the floor, and Wonwoo was sitting with his legs crossed, playing game app on his phone._

_"Do you play any instrument?" Wonwoo asked. It was so random and unexpected for it is the first time the older tried to open a conversation._

_"I don't. What about you?" Mingyu replied._

_"I don't too but I want to learn how to play the guitar since I was a child."_

_"Really? That's cool. You gotta learn and play something for me when we get out of here. Because I totally plan on seeing you again, you're cool." Wonwoo smiled at the younger._

_"Maybe I can introduce you to Beanie." He said._

_"Who's Beanie?" The younger asked._

_"It's my pet cat." He replied nonchalantly, like it was such an ordinary thing._

_Mingyu instantly got up from his position and sat on the floor. "You have a what? Oh my god. I've seen that you are a cat person actually. That's even cooler. I want to meet him!" He yelled enthusiastically._

_"Tell me about anything else you like." He said, sitting with his legs crossed like Wonwoo and had his elbows on his knees, his face on the palms of his hands, ready to listen to Wonwoo attentively._

_Wonwoo took a bit of time to think. "I like books and videogames." He said._

_"Oh my god. Dude. I love playing games so much too. I'm so kind of an addict for them. I didn't know you were such an intellectual too but I kinda see it on your aura."_

_"There's a lot of things you don't know about me. We met just an hour ago." Wonwoo chuckled._

_Mingyu cocked his head to the side. "I really want to get to know you."_

_\------------_

_"So... you said you have a brother right?" Mingyu asked._

_"Yeah... well, he's not really my brother though." He replied. Mingyu was curious. He really wanted to know more about Wonwoo but didn't feel like asking and force things out on him._

_Luckily for him, or maybe not, the black haired man started talking again._

_"He's my neighbors' son. His name's Chan, but he often comes to my place because his parents are constantly fighting. That poor boy doesn't deserve it, he really is kind and caring, an actual ray of sunshine I'd say. I went out to buy something so we could have dinner, and now he's probably alone, hungry and scared. I'm not sure but... I think his parents abuse him too, but I can't know for sure since he doesn't tell me and I'm too afraid to ask because... man, that hits too close to home." Wonwoo spoke slowly and lazily, staring intensely at nothing in front of him._

_Mingyu looked at him with sadness in his big eyes, and felt bold enough to squeeze the other's hand. It was cold, soft, and delicate, Mingyu hadn't felt someone else's touch in a long time,  he forgot how pleasant it was, he didn't want to let go now._

_"I remember how my dad used to beat me up when I was younger, I don't even know why I'm telling you this, maybe it's just the situation  making me bolder, or maybe I just need to rant to a stranger that won't judge me, but I just feel comfortable with you Mingyu. Oh, and I remember all of it Gyu, it hurt, it still hurts, I can still picture how my abdomen wore a purple-yellow trail of bruises, how his nails carved into my pale skin leaving red marks. My head hurt too much. My body hurt too much. But what hurt the most was my heart, still not capable of believing my dad would do this to me, god... Mingyu I'm so glad I got out of it." His eyes were teary, and the taller man felt his heart shatter. He cupped the older's face with his hands._

_"Everything is okay now, you're safe. You're so strong, Won." He whispered reassuring words to him, calming Wonwoo down. He smiled at him and put his hand on top of Mingyu's right one._

_"Thank you."_

_\-----------_

_They both changed their positions, and were now sitting with their backs facing each other._

_"How long have you been working in your company?" He asked._

_"I've worked in the call center for as long as I can remember... and it really changed my life." Mingyu started, not sure on how to continue. But then, just like Wonwoo, he let the situation do the job and started spilling words without stopping._

_"When I go home I think about all the customers I've served that won't even remember who I am, but I kind of helped them in their life, by simply sliding on their queries on the line and taking situations like it's mine. It could have been anyone, but it was me. But it changed their life somehow, I don't know, maybe by making their lives easier and... not letting them get stressed as much? It makes my life feel less empty and meaningless I guess... This doesn't make any sense, I'm sorry."_

_Wonwoo was so intrigued, he wanted to ask more about Mingyu and know every little detail about him._

_"No, I think I get it." He said, looking at the taller man with glint of assurance in his eyes._

_"I didn't believe in myself and my abilities enough to continue studying. I still don't believe in myself." He shrugged._

_Wonwoo turned around to look at him in the eyes. "You believe in aliens and soulmates but you don't believe in yourself?"_

_Mingyu lowered his gaze. "It's not only that. It's... Fuck, it's also this stupid agoraphobia. I've been diagnosed with it so many years ago. School made me anxious. The feeling of being unstable... those open spaces... No one understands me, I don't know, maybe that's why I'm telling you this, because you can understand me unlike the others. And my parents, they were never by my side. They never believed. They told me I was just lazy and made me go out. Oh my god, Wonwoo, just thinking about it makes me want to vomit."_

_Mingyu was shaking, his hand were tightening the grip on his own hair._

_Wonwoo took his hands and held them, just like what Mingyu did on him before. "Shh, Gyu, calm down. It's okay. There's only me and you here, no one else. We're not going to be in any open space. I will never judge you, and I really want to get closer to you, Gyu... And we can be at home, or here, or wherever you feel safe."_

_Wonwoo spoke softly, calming Mingyu down who was now breathing heavily._

_"You called me Gyu again." He stated._

_"Oh... I'm sorry."_

_"Don't be. I like it. I just find it interesting how we were complete strangers and now we're getting so close and sharing so many personal stuff. Thank you for calming me down." Mingyu smiled. Wonwoo smiled back._

**5:00 AM** _  
_

_Both of them were silent, and Wonwoo took the opportunity to look at Mingyu carefully. He realized how attractive he was. He noticed his puppy eyes, his smudged eyeliner. He looked at his messy, brown hair and really appreciated the dark color, Wonwoo thought it really suited him. The black haired focused on the color of his skin, it was breathtaking, absolutely perfect, it reminded him of honey, and a lot of other things. He liked his nose, the shape of his eyes, so big and pretty, he was slowly falling into them. Actually, he was slowly falling for Mingyu. But he believed, wanted to believe that it was just today. He then looked at how perfect his features were and then at his plump, inviting, cherry red lips----_

_"Are you done exploring my handsome face, Won?" He suddenly caught the older off-guard._

_"Huh? What are you saying. Haha." He laughed awkardly._

_"Do you know what else I'm into Wonwoo?"_

_"hmmmn.. guys?"_

_"Not that you dimwit! I'm really into astronomy but I like astrology even more. What's your sign Won?" He asked happily._

_"I'm a Cancer.  He replied._

_"And what about your moon sign? Rising?"_

_"What the hell is that?" Wonwoo asked, confused._

_Mingyu shook his head, unamused. "That's such a Cancer answer." He said with no emotion in his voice._

_"I never understood anything about that stuff, nor believed any of it." Wonwoo confessed._

_"Astrology actually tells us a lot of things, you know? It's a thing I really find comfort in, because by reading a whole birth chart you can understand so much about a person. Looking at the stars is another thing I really like, they're just so pretty..." Mingyu started talking without any intention to stop. Wonwoo focused on the twinkle in his eyes, how passionate he was talking about that argument, how beautiful he was, and he stopped listening._

_"---And this is why looking at the stars can tell you--- You're just like a star, Mingyu." Wonwoo suddenly interrupted him, making the other blush. "You're so bright, you literally shine, your smile is blinding, everytime you talk about something you like your eyes sparkle, and I can't stop looking at you, and fuck, you made me feel so many things in a span of a few hours, Gyu."_

_Mingyu was as red as a strawberry, even on the tips of his ears, but he felt courageous enough to lean in and leave a soft, chaste peck on his lips. A delicate kiss that sent chills down Wonwoo's spine, a gentle kiss that turned into something more passionate, deep, needy. Both had already stated that they wanted to know everything about the other, to get close. And now they were exploring each other with their lips, their curious tongues. Mingyu broke the contact to leave kisses on the other's jaw, then looked at him in the eyes. They both smiled, and then proceeded to kiss again, never wanting to leave each other._

_\---------_

_"You know what, " Mingyu started. "I really like cuddles."_

_Wonwoo smiled at him. "I like them too."_

_"Perfect, let's cuddle." Mingyu offered, getting close to him and laying his head on Wonwoo's shoulder. The older man began to pet the other's hair and hugged him tightly, like he was about to escape from him in any second. They soon fell asleep into eachother's arms._

 

_****_**8:00 AM**

_Mingyu woke up to the sound of many familiar voices. He opened his eyes and saw tall figure in front of him, it was the rescuers._

_"Hey kids. You two were locked in here all night? Get up now." The officer asked way too loudly._

_"Fuck off, honestly." Mingyu said._

_"Good morning." Wonwoo said while smiling a little. Mingyu hadn't noticed he was awake, and looked at him._

_"Oh. Good morning." Both of them got up. Mingyu squeezed Wonwoo's hand._

_"I need to get back home to see Chan." He informed the younger._

_"Of course. But I really want to see you again." Mingyu replied, and then chuckled._

_"Wait. Let's start again. Hi, I'm Wonwoo and I really like books and cats."_

_Mingyu had a big, dumb smile on his face._

_"Hi, I'm Mingyu and I really want to get your number." Wonwoo chuckled like an idiot and took his phone out of his pocket, while Mingyu was staring in the other's eyes like he was the brightest star he's ever seen._


End file.
